


Rotten Wood

by phdfan



Series: A Moth-Eaten Scarf [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phdfan/pseuds/phdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leandra finds time for fancy work, and thinks about her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rotten Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'fancy' prompt in fan_flashworks, and the ‘minor character’ prompt in genprompt_bingo.

Leandra sits in front of the library fire, her hands occupied by the embroidery she has been working on all winter. She has finished the Amell crest, and mother and father have been stitched into their places, a line of backstitch running down to meet the marriage of her and Malcolm. She is beginning the youngest generation now – Sara, Bethany, and poor Carver, as well as the children of cousin Revka.

Behind, she can hear Sara’s quill scratching at vellum. Another letter to Bethany, perhaps. Leandra restrains a sigh. They aren’t allowed to visit nearly often enough. She can remember a time when mages – educated and dashing – were allowed to entertain young nobles with their skills. Now they waste away in the Gallows.

And she worries about Sara, too. No interest in anyone except that Tevinter elf with the strange markings. She has spurned Leandra’s attempts to introduce her to proper young folk. Will the Amell family die out with this generation? Leandra looks up at the portraits of mother and father looking down from their places above the fire. This would not have happened if they had only accepted Malcolm.

Leandra sighs, picks up her needle, and continues stitching.


End file.
